


Practice Makes Perfect

by Lili_love



Category: Colifer, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_love/pseuds/Lili_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie has given Jen and Colin a particularly interesting scene to play out. Is rehearsal really necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few days after episode 4x04 (the episode with the date)

“Umm…”

“Well this is..”

“Oh boy…”

Colin and Jen struggled for words as they stared at the script Adam handed them moments before that they were to look over and brainstorm ideas for the camera the next day. He had been unclear as to what the scene was and judging by the material she was reading, she understood why.

“This _is_ a family show right?”

“I don’t know anymore,” she mumbled quietly, hundreds of different scenarios of how the scene was to play out flitting through her mind. All vaguely the same. And very, very sensual.

To be honest, it really was only a make out scene, but the angst of it going from a full fledged fight between the two to her being roughly pushed against the wall and him attacking her mouth (yes, Adam actually put that in the script) was so unusual neither could grasp it.

“I mean, it can’t be that hard. Right? Really all we have to do is yell at each other and then I get to throw you into a wall and kiss you...a lot.” He smirked and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

She grinned and narrowed her eyes at him. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll enjoy that very much.”

He laughed and returned his eyes to the packet of paper. “So… we do usually practice these scenes beforehand. Do you want to?” He looked earnest in his question, no hint of joking visible. Jen swallowed hard.

“Don’t we usually practice the day of? Ya know, like right before we actually have to film?”

“Well yes, but I think it would be easier to do it now without all the distractions. And if we come across any...complications...we won’t have to rush to fix them before jumping in front of the camera.”

She understood his logic perfectly well, but standing there with him in the room on the other side of the building from everyone else, made her wish she had something to counter with and possibly get her out of the situation. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe and the temperature increased tenfold.

“I mean-I guess, but only if you really think we need to. We’ve managed to pull it off beforehand perfectly well, we didn’t really practice before that and some was even improvised, but I get what you’re saying. I mean I just don’t-”

“Jen,” Colin stopped her with a soft touch to her forearm and an amused look on his face. “We don’t have to if you don’t want.”

“I…” she didn’t know what to say. She was nearly shaking from the effort of not letting her knees buckle under her and her heart was racing. Yet something was telling her to do it, regardless of the consequences. Regardless of what might happen.

Taking a deep breath, she tried again. “No, we’ll do it. It’s a complicated scene and it makes sense to have some idea of how it’s going to go down before we get out there tomorrow.”

Colin looked like a child who got a puppy for Christmas. “Really? Okay, well, let’s see, you should probably stand over there and face away from me, like you’re facing out towards the water. And I’ll come up behind and read my lines over your shoulder.”

He skimmed the paper once more before handing it to her and they walked in opposite directions. She went and stood a foot from the wall, staring nervously at the faded yellow paper. As she heard him approaching she forced everything out of her mind and got in her acting mode as best as she could.

“What did you do?”

She spun around shocked. She was supposed to be standing at the end of the pier next to the boat house, so she pictured the town behind him and a wooden wall to her right.

“I did what was necessary.”

“Bloody hell you did! I had it under control!”

“Killian, it was destroying you! You weren’t yourself and everyone saw it!”

They were yelling, and in the back of her mind she was glad no one was around.

“No. I was myself. I was protecting the town. You of all people should know that!”

“Me? I don’t know anything anymore apparently! I don’t know where Anna is, I don’t know how to help Marian, I have no idea who this Snow Queen is-”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Did you go to Gold.”

“I-I didn’t…”

“Then how did you know about the problem with my hand?”

“I-he, he asked me how you were acting. When I told him, he explained why. Which you seemingly didn’t have the courtesy to do!”

“I was trying to have a good date!”

“Well I did it to show you I don’t care how many hands you have. It wasn’t to hurt you!”

He was slowly getting closer to her face, and she had to keep refocusing on the scene.

“He’s a dangerous man, Emma. Why don’t you get that? And don’t tell me he didn’t do this for a damn price. What did you have to give up?”

“Nothing.”

“Bloody hell it was nothing.”

“Actually it wasn't. I’m paying the price he spoke of right now.”

“What is that?”

She hesitated like it said, the sudden quiet in the room coming alive. “You’re anger towards me.”

They paused respectively as it said in the script and then she nearly collapsed as he pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed the death out of her.

Eddie would be proud. I was a make out scene to say the least, and Jen couldn’t even begin to guess how long it lasted. Just that it finally ended when they broke apart for air, with her braced against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist.

They laid their foreheads against each other panting, him holding her small frame up with ease. As their breathing began to slow, Colin looked up and smirked.

“See? Practicing is fun!”

Jen chuckled as she stared into his shining blue eyes. God, but could she drown in them.

“I guess you could call it that. Is that end of the scene?”

“Mmm pretty sure.”

The paper was on the floor somewhere, but neither moved.

“So...now what?” She posed the question, wondering why he was still holding her. Not that she minded.

“Depends. How much do you like this scene?”

“What?” His question caught her off guard. _He certainly couldn’t be insinuating…_

“I don’t know. Maybe some things could be touched up, or worked on…” He trailed off and looked up at her through his lashes again.

Her heart flipped in her chest and she mentally attacked herself as the words slipped out of her mouth. “There’s always room for improvement. But I think the first part of that scene went well, don’t you?”

He caught on instantly if the glint in his eyes was any indication. She knew what they were doing was completely wrong but she couldn’t find the strength or will to stop it.

“Aye, I do. The second part though...maybe we can redo it to just gets some of those kinks out.”

All she had to do was grin and his mouth was back on her’s, sending sparks flitting all over her body.

She knotted her fingers in his hair, finally blocking out all the warnings going off in her head. Right now, she was indulging in something she wanted so badly and the discovery that he did too. She’d deal with those pesky consequences later.


End file.
